


Eggy you don’t need to  worry

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Another vicley DrabbleVic comforting Lucas after he returns home with scars on his face





	Eggy you don’t need to  worry

Vic knew Lucas was protective of her 

Yet she herself was the same way with her husband 

“ You need to be more careful”Vic said kissing the scar on his cheek 

“I’ll try”Lucas said to his wife 

“Does it hurt at all?” Vic asked him

“It hurts like a bitch”Lucas whines 

“Rubbing alcohol could help soothe it away Hubby”Vic teased him lovingly 

“You want to be my Doctor ?”Lucas asked suggestively 

“And you can be my patient”Vic wrapped an arm around him 

Lucas knew she cared about him 

Vic let him in more lately then she usually did 

Lucas Embraced her vulnerability with caring and gentle  
arms  
“The pain is annoying but I’ll manage Eggy”Lucas said to her 

Vic gazed into his eyes looking at him  
concern written all over her face 

Lucas gave her a small smile ”I’ll be okay”

Vic smiles back despite not being completely sold on the words coming out of his mouth 

“Eggy you don’t need to worry about me”Lucas told her 

“You don’t need to be out and about working and trying to be a superhero Lucas ”Vic replies 

Lucas was still recovering from having his heart surgery 

“I’ve missed working”Lucas admitted 

“You have to take care of yourself”Vic said to him


End file.
